Curiosity Killed The Uzumaki
by Angelwings2222
Summary: in which, Boruto makes a startling revelation about Sarada Uchiha.


Boruto was curious.

It was natural after all, he was thirteen and as he grew older, it seemed like everyone else matured while he sat there in the same mind state. When he approuched the Hokage with this topic, Naruto Uzumaki, and concencidentally, his own father. He was given 'the talk' which was not a pleasurable experiance for neither of them.

To make matters worse, Boruto was not interested in..that sort of thing, yet.. But he wanted to know something, it was a feeling he got, everytime he looked at Sarada Uchiha.

He wanted to know what it was like to kiss her.

He hated these thoughts because Sarada was off limits, she was his team mate, rival, friend..? Sort of? He wasn't sure, but he did care for her greatly and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He rather enjoyed the family dinners their familes often shared together on sunday nights but..was that enough? Did he like Sarada?

No, not possible. Why would any guy like Sarada Uchiha?

She was stubborn, violent..holy crap was she violent. She was reserved and often cold, she had a mean streak to her and she was always talking about being stupid Hokage, she was so fricking annoying..

He hated the way she blushed around him, absolutely loathed the way her eyes became so gentle whenever he was hurt or upset.

It was so annoying the way she would hold onto him when she scared, (even if she denied doing it the very next day)

He especially hated it when they fought and argued, she would get right up in his face, so, so close and he just wanted to grab her by the shoulders and..

Crap, he had a crush on Sarada fricking Uchiha, and there was nothing he could do to make it go away.

He laid on his bed and groaned, reaching for his pillow he shoved it into his face and screamed in frustraition.

At this point, Boruto wished his father hadn't walked by his bedroom door.

"Boruto?" Boruto sat up upon hearing the confused voice of his father.

"You okay?" Boruto rolled his eyes and groaned again. Before lying down, facing away from his father.

"Go away, dad."

Naruto didn't understand his son these days, he was thirteen and so distant, Hinata says that he should leave the boy alone and that he was going through 'a phase' whatever that meant, the Uzumaki complied with his wife and didn't think much more on the topic.

Boruto devised a plan, a secret plan that Sarada would not know of until after it happened, why was this a good idea again?

So one day as they waited for Sensei Konohamaru and Mitsuki to arrive, Boruto set his plan into action, they sat on a bolder rock, paitently and quietly.

Boruto broke the silence.

"Uh..Sarada?" He asked, the girl in question turned her head to him.

"Hmm?"

"I.. can I try something?" Sarada narrowed her eyes, her wall coming up in defense mode, there really was no telling what the baka might do next.

"Depends on what it is, Uzumaki."

Boruto took no time to reply, instead he cupped her cheeks gently and leaned into kiss her.

Sarada's whole body tensed as he kissed her chastely, everything in her mind told her to reject this completely..but she couldn't push him away, she didn't want to.

She eventually closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Boruto broke the kiss first, pulling back slowly, he chuckled a little at Sarada, her eyes still closed and lips parted sightly.

She looked adorable.

And there goes his heart again, it didn't work, if anything it made things worse.

When she opened her eyes, she fixated her hard gaze on him immidantly, realing back her arm, she swung, her fist hitting him square in the jaw, sending the poor boy flying to the ground.

"Ah! Sarada, what the heck was that for?" He asked sitting up and cupping his jaw.

"You kissed me without my permission, you idiot!" She exclaimed, blush heavy on her cheeks.

Boruto looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry, I should've asked you first, I guess. But I..I just wanted to know.." He blushed as his blonde locks fell in his face.

She was intrigued. "Know..what?"

Boruto averted his gaze still. "What you tasted like..and how your lips felt." Sarada felt like dying right there from embrassmeant.

"A-and?" He looked up and grinned. "Sweet, like the cotton candy that your parents tell you, you're not supposed to have..it's funny your lips were soft and sweet. The opposite of you really."

Boruto got sent home that day, with a brusied jaw and a broken nose.


End file.
